


pearly gates or picket fences

by missbenzedrine



Series: lead you through this wonderland (fem!reddie 'verse) [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Fem!Reddie, It's okay though, Little bit of pwp, Quarantine, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie does tik tok, Some angst?, because wtf not, lesbian reddie, original i know, they're stuck in quarantine together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbenzedrine/pseuds/missbenzedrine
Summary: “Hey, Losers! What…is…” She fiddled with the phone, situating it just right so that it was propped up against the wine rack in the kitchen. “…Up? Good morning! Honestly, thank you all for sticking with me, and doing these morning check-ins. Since my tour got cancelled, I’ve really been missing the live-action part of entertaining? Which…I suppose most of you youngin’s probably have it figured out how to do that online with your Instagrams and your youtubes. But I’m new to all this, so it’s nice to get a following so quickly!”_____Richie and Eddie are spending quarantine together (fem!Reddie edition).
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: lead you through this wonderland (fem!reddie 'verse) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	pearly gates or picket fences

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hi guys! here's some fem!reddie content! enjoy! I hope you're all doing well. I'd been wanting to update this series, and I figured what better way than to check in with our ladies during quarantine. 
> 
> this features Tik Tok star Richie, and Eddie in her absolute prime. 
> 
> it's angsty, but don't worry, they still love each other. 
> 
> title is from a Billy Eilish song 👌🏼

“Hey, Losers! What…is…” She fiddled with the phone, situating it just right so that it was propped up against the wine rack in the kitchen. “ _…Up?_ Good morning!” Richie’s face broke into a smile as she watched the number of viewers slowly climb on the screen. 

“Honestly, thank you all for sticking with me, and doing these morning check-ins. Since my tour got cancelled, I’ve really been missing the live-action part of entertaining? Which…I suppose most of you youngin’s probably have it figured out how to do that online with your Instagrams and your youtubes. But I’m new to all this, so it’s nice to get a following so quickly!” A little line of multi-colored hearts popped up in the lower-right hand corner of her screen and she smiled wider. “It’s weird, though, you know? Talking to a video of myself while I’m standing in the kitchen.” She turned away from the screen, just so she could fill the kettle with water. Still in the view, she glanced back over. “It’s like when I was a teenager, checking myself out in the mirror, you know? Imagining my hair brush was a microphone and I was making a crowd at Madison Square Garden crack up with my Dick van Dyke impression. Except…you know, here I don’t just get yelled at by my mom to turn the laugh track CD down. I actually get real reactions!” She put the water on the heat and walked back over, tapping her fingers against the counter.

Nearly 6,500 viewers already. Damn. “Anyway, sorry, I’m rambling. How’re you guys doing, Tozbros?” She laughed at herself, high-pitched and a little wobbly. “Sorry, I’ve been trying to come up with a name for you guys? Is that arrogant? Like I guess you guys are supposed to come up with that. But I have a million followers on Tik Tok now so I feel like my fans should have a name, right?” She scanned the responses, and bursted out laughing. “The Trash Troop? Wow. Okay, let’s sleep on this one. I think you guys can come up with better than that. So, um,” she paused for a moment on screen, scooping her coffee out into the pour-over filter. “Yeah,” she continued finally. “Wow. 7,000? Where are you guys coming from? Anyway. Uh—I’m just making coffee right now. If you’re lucky maybe I’ll pour my Trix cereal in a minute.” Richie placed a finger over her lips and lowered her voice, eyes going somewhere behind the camera. “Don’t tell my girlfriend I have Trix. She’s trying to make me be healthy. I mean, in my opinion, I’m already forty, right? The damage has been done.”

“Speaking of which, uh,” she paused, looking back at the camera. “So it’s…day, what? Fifty-seven, of quarantine? And day six of me sleeping on the couch in my living room.” She faked a smile and cocked her head just as a stream of frowny-faces came in through the chat. She waved them off and the whistle of the coffee kettle behind her started. “It’s fine, whatever. I just, want to say…all those people saying that COVID is a strain on relationships…holy fucking _shit_ you are sooooo right.” She laughed, pouring the hot water over the pour over to make her coffee. “But it’s _especially_ trying on your relationship when you’re engaged to a woman who’s sure the Coronavirus is infiltrating the ventilation system in your apartment building—”

There was the sound of a door opening and slamming off screen and Richie looked away. “Richie! You know I follow your dumb ass on Instagram, right?” Eddie’s voice yelled from across the apartment.

Richie’s eyes darted back to the screen. “Alright Kiddos, that’s my cue. I will see you cool cats tomorrow! Don’t forget to follow me on Tik Tok – trashytoks and oh, Twitter too – at TheTrashmouth. Okay, bye!”

* * *

“Can you _please_ stop talking about me on your Instagram Live like I’m your mean, haggard of a wife, please?” Eddie huffed, kneeling on the ground by the door to remove her running shoes, leaving them neatly aligned next to her casual shoes inside the coat closet. Over the course of quarantine, Eddie had been consistent about working out, even if she remained in the apartment-provided gym, and wiped down the machines three times before using them. Richie on the other hand, had been slowly but surely developing a slim quarantine gut. She was quite proud of it, _thank you very much._

“You told me before you were fine with me talking about you in my stand-up. What’s the difference?” Richie responded, having tossed her phone onto the couch out of the way, as she focused on pouring her coffee. She didn’t bother to hide the way she let her eyes roam over Eddie’s sweat-slicked skin like she normally did. They might have been fighting, but that certainly didn’t mean her fiancée didn’t turn her on anymore. If anything…

“The _difference_ is – that when you talked about me at your shows, it was usually _good_ things. Like missing me when you were on tour and whatever. Now, what? You’re talking about how awful it is to live with me? Thanks, Rich.”

“Well, it’s not like you’ve given me very many _good_ things to talk about recently, have you?” Richie snapped. When Eddie whipped around to look at her, though, she immediately wanted to take those words and shove them back down her throat – choke them down if she had to. “Sorry, babe—I…you know what I mean.” Bringing her mug with her, she moved closer to Eddie across the room.

“No, actually. I don’t know, Richie. Do you mean how you literally leave a mess everywhere you go, and for some reason expect me to clean it up like I’m your mother? Or do you mean the _constant_ Tik Tok-ing that takes up our entire living room? _Or…_ oh, I know! You mean the fact that you _refuse_ to wash your hands for the full two minutes—”

“I do wash my hands for the full two minutes. When I go out – to the grocery store or wherever. Excuse me if I don’t want to rub my skin raw just to be able to touch you!”

“Well, since I’m the _only_ one who seems to understand we’re in a _Pandemic—”_

“Oh dear lord, here we go again. I get it, Eds. You’ve been preparing for the end of the world your entire life. Cut those of us who haven’t some slack, please.”

“Fuck you.” The door to their bedroom slammed behind Eddie just as she walked in.

“ _Fuck you!”_ Richie yelled, a moment too late. “Jesus fucking Christ…”

* * *

The best time to go to the grocery store was between eight and nine in the morning during the week, but Richie rarely made that happen. And seeing as Eddie wouldn’t leave the apartment building if there was a fire ravaging the city, it was entirely her responsibility to go shopping. Eyes gliding down her grocery list, she fiddled mindlessly with her face mask, an itchy homemade one her mother had sent – one for her and one for Eddie.

“Ah, fuck. Eggs,” she mumbled, spinning the cart around abruptly, just about knocking into another customer in the process. “Oh. Shit, sorry,” she said quickly, the stranger’s basket having toppled to the ground.

She bent down to help gather up the various items. The stranger – a woman about her age, slim, with burgundy hair and a face mask that read “I have a nose ring.”

Richie laughed, placing one of the boxes of pasta in the woman’s bag. “Nice mask.”

“Ah,” the other woman said with a light chuckle. “Yeah, well, the whole point of getting piercings was to have people think I was cool, right? This pandemic thing kinda fucks that one up.” Even though she couldn’t see half of her face, Richie could tell she was smiling from the crinkle in her gaze.

“Very true. Unfortunately my face mask doesn’t say anything about the dick tattoo I have on my cheek.” The woman’s green-hazel eyes scrunched up as she laughed, and Richie stood.

“Leslie,” the woman said and stuck out her elbow in the new common form of a greeting. Richie bumped her elbow with a laugh.

“Richie. Nice to meet you. You live around here?”

“Richie—wait. You’re…Richie Tozier? The comedienne? I had tickets to your show this week!” she gawked.

Richie was suddenly very grateful that her mask hid her blush. “Yeah. Wow. Even without my trademark smile you recognized me. Impressive. Didn’t realize I was that famous.”

“For sure! I was super excited to get tickets to your show! But then…well…2020 really fucking sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, yep. Yeah. It really does,” Richie rambled, a weird feeling pooling in her stomach. Suddenly her phone started vibrating in her pocket and she tugged it out, a photo of Eddie with Cheetos in her nose showing up on the screen: _Incoming Call._ “Sorry, I uh—it’s my girlfriend.”

“Sure! Of course,” Leslie said quickly. She didn’t move away though, just grabbed a sharpie from her handbag and grabbed Richie’s arm. “Sorry. I know this isn’t CDC approved. But…I had no idea I lived near you.” She scribbled a phone number on Richie’s palm, and capped the sharpie. “Maybe…we could get together some time.”

And with that, she walked away, and Richie stared at her for a moment, before shakily pulling her phone to her ear. “Hey, Spaghetti, what’s up?” Her best attempt at sounding normal.

“Could you see if they have any anti-bacterial body wash?”

* * *

“Honey, I’m home!” Richie sing-songed, walking into the apartment, arms laden with grocery bags. She didn’t get a response, though and her heart beat quickened. Going to the kitchen, she ditched the bags and went immediately to the sink, starting the little timer they had set there. She scrubbed her hands furiously, until the timer went off, and all that was left of Leslie’s phone number was an almost illegible outline.

“Eds? I got us some wine! Figured we could have a movie night,” she called, examining her hands one last time before heading toward their bedroom. The warm scent of a bubble bath wafted through the bedroom door and Richie’s shoulders relaxed. She popped her head into the bathroom, to see Eddie in the bath tub, eyes closed, her dark, short hair ruffled up with soap.

A warm smile spread on Richie’s lips at the sight just as Eddie turned her head toward her. “You coming, or what, moron?”

“Let me grab the wine,” Richie responded, heading back out the door.

“That’s my good girl.”

Two glasses in hand, Richie came back into the bathroom a minute later, sitting on the edge of the tub, sliding her shoes and socks off as Eddie poured the wine.

“You washed up, right?” Eddie asked, handing her a glass, eyes slightly incredulous.

“’Course.” Richie stood, stripping off the rest of her clothes before she climbed into the tub, wrapping her legs around Eddie from behind. She immediately pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as Eddie grabbed her hands, pulling them around herself.

It took Richie a moment to realize that Eddie had stopped playing with her fingers and was examining her palm. “What’s this?” she asked, fingertips tracing the numbers on her skin.

“Oh, uh—”

“Were you picking up girls at the grocery store, Tozier?” Eddie accused, her tone lighter than Richie was expecting.

“…maybe. I didn’t _ask_ for her number, I swear—”

“It’s fine,” Eddie said and Richie’s body relaxed as Eddie turned slightly against her body, warm water sloshing around getting the ends of Richie’s curls wet. “You came back here, right? That’s what matters.”

“Of course I did, Eds.”

Eddie grabbed Richie's glass of wine and set it off to the side, pushing her back against the side of the tub, and tangling her fingers in her hair. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ was all Richie's brain could manage to come up with as her arms wound around Eddie's waist, pulling her in close. It didn't matter how long they were together, she didn't think her brain would ever truly get over these moments with Eddie in her arms, pressed against her. It was everything. 

Nipping at her lips, Richie pulled away, gently easing Eddie to sit with her back toward her again. "Here, let me," she mumbled, lips pressed just below her ear as one of her hands trailed down Eddie's stomach under the water down between her legs. 

"Fuck, Rich," Eddie breathed, head leaning back against her fiancee's shoulder as Richie found her clit and started to massage slow circles around it under the water.

Richie nodded, pressing kisses along the curve of her neck and the top of her shoulder. "Yeah, babe?" She pressed her two middle fingers inside of her, thumb still working over her clit. She bit at Eddie's skin, marking her up. 

"Hey, don't--" Eddie started, but her voice was strung out, low. 

"Why? Not like we're going anywhere," Richie responded, swiping her tongue over the mark she'd left. 

"Touché." 

"Besides...I think it's hot." She pressed her fingers deeper inside of Eddie and quirked her fingertips up, managing to pull a soft groan from the other woman's chest. 

"How old are you? Fifteen?" 

"Pretty much." Richie chuckled and slowly started to work her fingers in and out of her. 

Eddie gasped when Richie hit just the right spot inside of her, and then, suddenly, “Was she cute?”

Richie froze. "What? Who?"

"The girl. From the grocery store...I don't mind." 

Richie hesitated, but then responded, “Yeah—well, you know...she was a fan." 

“Seriously? You’re such a dweeb! I can’t believe anyone would try to pick you up at a grocery store.”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t try to seduce me in the cucumber aisle—”

“Wow. Has it been that long since I went to the grocery store? There’s a whole fucking aisle for cucumbers?”

“Oh yeah, babe. It’s actually all they have in the produce section now.”

Eddie rolled her eyes and nipped at Richie’s bottom lip, tugging her in closer for a proper kiss. “Dork.”

“ _Your_ dork.”

“My dork.”

"You gonna let me get you off or what?" Richie asked, pushing her fingers into Eddie faster, as her fiancee's hand tangled in her black curls, back arching, she was pushed over the edge, toes curling and a breathless gasp on her lips. 

"Fuck," Eddie breathed. "Rich?" 

"Yeah?" Richie's lips traced over Eddie's face everywhere she could reach, gingerly removing her fingers as Eddie clenched around her. 

"I wouldn't want to spend quarantine with anyone else..." 

"Me either, babe." 

"But less Tik Tok, okay?" 

"Alright. We'll see..." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, Tozbros <3


End file.
